User talk:Penelope Blake
Haeremai, welcome, talofa, Willkommen, bienvenue, welkom Welcome to the Genealogy wiki! We hope you can make continuing contributions of articles and/or discussion and other improvements. If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, be sure to visit the "Community portal" for an outline of some of the main parts of the site, links to pages that tell you how to edit, and the link to a guided tour of some of the better pages. Do keep an eye on the , where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe. (And help delete spam - unpleasant but a fact of life.) There's an email list system used to get messages to all listed members: see http://www.wikia.com/mailman/listinfo/genealogy-l. "Traffic" is not high, so you will not risk flooding your inbox by joining. Please consider adding a "Babel" template (if you have not already done so) to your user-page so that others know which languages you are comfortable reading. The site is basically in English but there's no prohibition on other languages. We already have over 100 kB in Spanish, for example. If you live in New Zealand, you're invited to add your name to Category:New Zealanders contributing to this site by adding that to your User page (in double square brackets). And if your fortune lies elsewhere, you may create a corresponding category for your country unless there is one already. See Category:Contributors. Discussion of any aspect of the site, and enquiries, can be made through the Forum or on the "discussion" page associated with each article. Sign and date your contributions there, so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. If you write on a user's "talk" page, that user will get an alerting message on next visit. It would help some of us to know how you discovered this site. Enjoy! Robin Patterson 10:30, 15 June 2007 (UTC) Your 22 June questions Apology for not noticing your edits at Genealogy:Things that Need To Be Done for the Wiki. Must have been a day when I got too many emails and there were too many wiki edits for me to look at all of them carefully. I've replied to those points on that page. Your longish essay on category-supervisors (which reminds me sadly of the late-lamented Zeal.com site) merits more attention. Would you like to copy it all to a new Forum:Index page or should I? Robin Patterson 13:31, 6 July 2007 (UTC) Welcome back! I hope you enjoy discovering the new tricks we have introduced. Please comment wherever anything's not clear. And your suggestion in the above paragraph still deserves discussion, I expect. Robin Patterson 03:22, 15 April 2008 (UTC) Hi Robin, Been a while I know, mainly due to work commitments etc etc, you know the score. I`m not going to be as involved as I would like, well not for the coming few months anyway. I will put the suggestion into the forums, however, if you wanted to post it thats fine with me. Much has changed with the site so may take a week for me to get into it. I love the person templates. Anyway, speak laters. Penelope Blake 13:17, 15 April 2008 (UTC)